


Jack in the Green

by PSebae



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Outdoor Sex, Transmale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSebae/pseuds/PSebae
Summary: Short smutty fic, fairly gratuitous, set in a mythical time between Snake loosing his eye and breaking back into Groznyj Grad, Snake and Ocelot fight it out in the woods but turn their energies into a more positive experience, because that’s what happens in smut fanfics.General warning for vaguely dubious consent towards the start, unprotected sexicles, general Bosselot violence, mildly controlling thought patterns, lewdness and I should probably include perceived pregnancy-risk but it’s Snake so there's no actual risk.





	

They slammed into each other once again, fragments of martial arts broken up by wild angrily thrown punches, kicks and grapples. Ocelot grabbed a hold of Snake and started to shove him backwards, digging his boots deep into the spongy loam. Snake was bigger and stronger however and hooked his arms down under Ocelot’s armpits, buried his fists into the major’s jacket and lifted. The lighter man hissed through his teeth as he lost traction. Snake’s back bumped against the trunk of a tree. Ocelot looked up, for a moment Snake was wreathed in ivy, a Green Man with one furious burning eye, vegetable dust and dead leaves tangled in his mane of hair and blurred the edges between man and forest, then with a gnashing of teeth he kicked off the tree, knocking bark loose with a patter of dead wood on dead leaves. He ran towards Ocelot, lifting him off the ground and half charging in, half throwing the younger man backwards. He hit something hard as steel and the air was kicked out of his lungs with a rattling gasp. He was shoved again for good measure then Snake reeled back for a punch that would have bounced his head off the impervious object if he hadn’t lurched sideways. Still winded, he stumbled and tripped on the writhing roots and fell sprawling in the moss at the foot of the tree that he’d been shoved against. His fall knocked up the leaf litter among the roots and ferns and the smell of dead things and fungi filled his gasping mouth and nose, wet mud and white mycelium smeared over his gloves as he scuttled away on hands and feet, Snake’s boot caught his hip and spun him over before the American soldier was on him. His big rough hands twisted into Ocelot’s scarf and yanked it tight, yanked him up from the ground and shoved him back again. He saw stars and a beetle hanging on for dear life from the headphone wrenched loose and hanging from Snake’s neck. Then he was choking and he beat at Snake with his fists and arched his back and attempted to kick him loose.

  
Snake grit his teeth until they were shot through with pain, ignoring the agony of his wounds and the lingering ache of his electrical burns. The shadow that loomed perpetually across his right hand side whispered angrily to him to keep choking. He twisted his hand tighter into the red cloth and shoved his fist down into the knot to keep it tight. Feeling the flexing muscles in the young man’s neck as he struggled to breathe, watching his punch swollen lips turning a darker red. Ocelot’s eye lids fluttered and his mouth opened wider, his spurs dug into Snake’s thigh and dug in, hard, dragging down. He felt the back of his trouser leg rip and the metal scrape into his flesh. Ocelot’s gaze was fixed on his face, hazy in its rage, breath coming only in short gasps, his blows becoming weaker, the scent of the forest enveloped them, wet, thick, green August air.

  
Beyond their struggles the forest was almost silent, small animals and birds hiding or fleeing from their noise. Snake let his gaze wander to the towering trunks of the trees gazing down at them, the rotten wet wood discarded at their bases, thick with mushrooms and moss and small creatures. The forest floor was dappled with verdant yellow-green light and soft velvet shadows. The soft light kissed his one surviving eye, the air, so very alive, that he sucked into his chest calmed him. He shifted his weight, pushing himself down further onto the struggling cat caught in his coils. The Unit were nowhere to be seen, Ocelot had come out here all alone and been found wanting. Snake dropped his gaze again, somewhere not too far off a rabbit screamed as it wandered into a snare. He licked his lips, suddenly hungry, the anger abated as Ocelot struggled for breath, on the verge of unconsciousness. Snake loosened his grip and lunged forwards, putting all his weight onto Ocelot’s collar and shoulder, keeping him pinned as he harshly shoved their mouths together, tasting blood and feeling Ocelot gasp hungrily for breath past his lips. He dropped his body and pinned him, hands groping wildly for the GRU soldier’s wrists and squeezing them hard enough to make the tendons grind. Ocelot coughed and sucked in a deep reviving breath and turned into Snake’s biting bruising kisses. For a moment their teeth clicked, tongues wrestling for dominance like the rest of their bodies had been moments before. Then Ocelot found Snake’s lip and bit down hard, the American groaned and yanked Ocelot’s arms roughly over his head. He let go, the American leant back, pulled his legs up and sat back on Ocelot’s hips. They stared at each other, sucking in hungry breaths, licking blood from their lips. 

  
Ocelot looked furious, nostrils flaring and glittering eyes narrowed to slits. Snake’s torture fatigued face had taken on a confused appearance and as he let go of Ocelot’s wrists he dragged his hands down his arms, over his shoulders. Ocelot closed his eyes, his tongue thick and mute in his mouth. His breath trembled as he felt Snake’s hands press down and slide over his chest. He froze, ignoring the pleasure the pressure gave him, unable to move even as he felt Snake’s fingers moving down his torso, one button at a time popping loose. No, no, he should throw him off while he still could, while he was distracted, make a run for it, where did his radio end up? Don’t, please don’t. He willed. Don’t look, don’t see.But he didn’t say anything, his heart hammered in his chest, eager to escape, he cracked open one eye, curious.His belt buckle hit the forest floor with a dull thump and his jacket slid aside, his shirt looked brilliant and out of place among the rich browns and greens of the forest. He watched Snake pull off his gloves and drop them aside, apparently completely focused on what he was doing. His breath hitched as the older man’s rough hands, that he’d dreamed off night after night slid under his shirt and pushed it upwards towards his chin, exposing his flat stomach, the rapidly flexing lattice of his rib cage and… Snake kept the shirt shoved up with one hand, drew his knife free with the other and Ocelot held his breath, waiting for the cold steel to plunge into his exposed stomach. The back of the blade dug into his sternum, the tip snicked into his flesh, the blade yanked, the bandage tore. Snake replaced the knife and sat back again, his hands slid over Ocelot’s belly, making him writhe, over his delicate ribs, he palmed the young soldier’s small bruised breasts, and dug in his fingers. Ocelot squirmed and growled when Snake leant down and grinned in his face.  
He went to speak but Ocelot interrupted: “Call me anything other than a man and I’ll cut out your other eyeball, and I’ll make sure those aren’t the only balls you’ll be missing.  
"Snake chuckled. "I was only going to ask if EVA was right.”  
Ocelot bared his teeth and Snake’s course thumbs spun circles around his nipples, his jaw clenched and he tried to tell himself he didn’t like it.  
“Do you want me?”  
Ocelot scowled, looked away.  
“Because you know, I could leave you here, knock you out and be on my way…” His head snapped back around. “Or… Do you want me?”

  
Who was this fool? How dare he ask such a ridiculous, impertinent, inappropriate–-“Yes.” He gasped.  
“Yes?” Snake prompted.  
“I… want you…” it sounded so stupid and awkward.  
“Want me to do what?” He teased.Ocelot’s head fell back into the leaves, Snake climbed off him and he thought back to last night, furious at himself as he arched back into his hard bed, knees up and stretched uncomfortably apart grinding up into his palm as he plunged his fingers deeper inside himself and fucked himself closer and closer to relief, biting his cheeks to keep in his moans for Snake to keep going, push him over the edge, take him all the way.  
“Please… Please fuck me, you bastard…”

  
Snake’s eyebrows arched under his bandanna, he hadn’t expected the major to be so blunt. In fact he’d expected him to be freaked out and take the opportunity to escape unmolested. He hesitated, he’d already gone way out of his comfort zone for behaviour on missions, but for some reason he felt like spitting in the eye of his normal behaviour, he hadn’t felt like this since he was a teenager dealing with… Oh. He shoved the thought aside, he didn’t want to think he was just rebelling against The Boss. He spun around to bring himself behind Ocelot’s knees and roughly shoved them apart and crawled up the length of Ocelot’s body. The younger man looked down his length at Snake’s predatory approach. He was getting annoyed by his tangled clothing, but dared not move or push Snake back in case the spell was broken and the soldier slipped away into the forest, leaving him half nude, groped and aching for relief that was rapidly disappearing into the undergrowth. So he bit his lip and watched as Snake’s hot wet tongue explored the shallow valley between his breasts, he considered asking Snake to leave them alone, but was curious, Snake grabbing them had felt good after all. Snake shuffled his thighs under Ocelot’s, shoving their groins together and rocking his hips against him. 

Ocelot’s eyes widened and stared blindly up into the canopy as he felt Snake’s erection, teasing his sensitive puffy feeling genitals through their trousers, an area that had repulsed him until his lust for Snake, starting barely a week ago–a week? Really? All this in a week?–had forced his hand. Snake’s tongue ran laps around Ocelot’s soft nipple, he whimpered and his incredibly hot mouth clamped down, teeth nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh as he sucked lightly, in incredible varying pulses. Ocelot lifted his head, mouth hanging open in stupefaction, Snake’s beard was rough and scratchy against his soft skin, his mouth slick and burning hot. It was an adequate distraction as his hands fumbled with Ocelot’s flies and it was only when Snake sat back, the cool air assaulting his chest where Snake’s saliva was that his hypnotism over the boy was broken. Ocelot whined and arched, trying to push out his small breasts to appeal to Snake and bring him back but he ignored him.

  
Snake roughly removed Ocelot’s boots and the Major raised his hips and let the American soldier grab his trousers and yank them down, inadvertently taking his underpants with them. Snake threw the items of clothing to the side and sat, hands on each of Ocelot’s knees, looking down at the beetroot red young man. His face was turned away, his hands knotted into his short hair so he could hide behind his forearms. His breathing was rapid and fluttering. Snake smiled and reached out, running his thumb up the lust swollen lips between Ocelot’s legs, smearing his growing wetness onto his skin and making Ocelot shiver and moan quietly from embarrassment.

  
They were in the middle of no where, the rich fertile scent of the plants and fungi swamped them, moisture soaked up through their clothes onto their skin, they couldn’t have cared less about the small beetles in the leaf litter, ignoring or unaware of the humans in their midst. If there were people out looking for them, they spared them no thought, nature had them tightly in her grasp. Snake licked the wetness of his thumb and caught Ocelot watching him from between his elbows. The young man scowled and dropped his arms back into the leaves with a rustle, determined not to hide any more, but his ears burned red hot. Snake’s eyelid drooped, the faint smell of Ocelot’s eager loins intoxicated him and mission be damned he wasn’t leaving here without claiming this lean needy creature for his own. He fumbled with his flies with one hand, wishing he’d not left it so late, and pounced on Ocelot, holding himself up with his free hand, Ocelot met him half way, crushing their sore lips together and mumbling something indistinct against him, their tongues twisted together as Snake realised he hadn’t taken his boots off and wouldn’t be able to get his trousers off. He cursed against Ocelot’s mouth and the Major’s hands grabbed his thick hair almost painfully. Trapped between their bodies Snake was only just able to work his cock loose, before Ocelot had wrapped his arms around him and they were clutching each other. Tangled up, pressing their bodies together and kissing furiously, lost in the taste of each others mouths and grinding up against each other. Ocelot was vividly aware of Snake’s cock pressed up against his belly, hot and hard and, he had a feeling, half fear half excitement that it was as large as it felt.

  
Snake held him tight, broke the kiss to lick and nip at his throat, missed his clever tongue and met Ocelot’s feverish kisses again in earnest. One hand pinning Ocelot’s bucking hips to the ground, Snake manoeuvred back and felt the slick wetness of Ocelot’s vulva as his head slipped across it and missed. He started to growl, but it turned into a moan, his belly clenched, his cock twitched desperately. Ocelot’s heart felt ready to burst and he buried himself into Snake’s arms and lips, trying not to focus on what was about to happen in case he backed out. But in this wilderness, in these arms of this twig-tangled, forest-dirty enemy soldier, risking everything for satisfaction, he could only think of one thing when his mind slipped. He tightened his stomach, pulled his hips up. Snake tried again, felt Ocelot’s body give and with a savage snarl, daring the spirits of the forest to make him miss a second time, he bucked forwards. Ocelot’s head dropped back, he broke the kiss with a wildman’s yell of shock, relief and no small amount of pain.

  
He and Snake panted together as they found their bearings. Ocelot watched Snake’s brilliant blue eye darting unseeingly over the vivid vegetation that immersed them like green waves frozen in time, forever about to crash down around their ears. His mind was almost blank with desire, but veins of discomfort ran through the bestial drive, reminding him in no short order that he’d just gone from a finger’s width to… Whatever Snake was wielding without so much as a thought for what his body could handle. He clenched down experimentally, it burned, it sent shivers up his spine, he grasped for words to explain how it felt, invaded, intruded, completed, right. Snake hung his head, taking a deep shaking breath. Ocelot felt so… Tight. Not stressed tight, inexperienced, nervous, god he should have asked… He took another breath. Searing heat, wetness, too late to go slow now. He leant down until he was almost nose to nose with the wide eyed young man he was buried balls deep inside. He felt the powerful muscles clench and ripple around him and swallowed, Ocelot relaxed, loosening up just for a moment then squeezed. Snake closed his eye against the young Major’s distant curious expression then opened them again. Kissed his cheek and met his gaze as he drew back his hips.

  
Ocelot’s eyes widened almost comically as he felt Snake slide out, he almost panicked, thinking he was going to break apart from him and stop this, but then he was pushing in again and he closed his eyes and leant back into the rich leaf litter smell in ecstasy, this was immeasurably better than any of his fantasies, he gripped Snake’s camouflage tightly and, unsure of himself, wrapped his legs around Snake’s waist.  
“T-take me…”  
Snake hilted, rolled his hips, enjoying the feeling of his balls resting against Ocelot’s warm moist skin then rocked out again, unable to contain himself much longer, knowing he was embarrassingly close to climaxing already he slammed home hard, Ocelot bucked, yelped, a strange surprised smile flickered over his face, Snake buried his face against Ocelot’s neck and picked up speed, wrapping his arms around him and pounding into him with abandon. If Ocelot had thought to be appalled by the wet noises that smacked between them the thoughts were soon blown away by the breeze that wound through the trees, and replaced with ones less imperious that bubbled up from his puffy lips and drove Snake on harder and faster. They clung to each other until their fingers bruised ribs and their muscles ached.

  
Ocelot’s stomach knotted, he writhed, rocking his hips in time with Snake’s thrusts, trying in vain to get him deeper, to control his movements and make him hit that sweet point again and again, Snake’s hands grabbed his hips, he rested the weight of his chest against Ocelot’s and bared his teeth into the soft flesh of his trapezius, with a final deep grinding thrust, digging the toes of his boots into the earth and kicking up dead leaves and an unfortunate centipede he shivered from top to toe with release. Ocelot’s eyes snapped open as Snake’s cock positively jumped inside of him and he could feel it pulse, the sudden realisation of what was happening tipped him over the edge of a cliff and he howled all the way down, his legs trembling violently as he was gripped by an orgasm the likes of which he’d never felt before, a semi-horrified lucid part of his brain floating on a sea of animal impulses whispered: he came inside of me? Oh crap…

  
Finally the two shocked and trembling men broke apart, Snake glancing down with masculine self-satisfaction as he slipped out of Ocelot’s folds and a second later his impotent seed ran down the sweaty red cheeks of Ocelot’s buttocks onto the dry leaves. When he looked up Ocelot was scowling at him.  
“What?”  
“I can’t believe you did that, Dog.”  
“I seem to remember you asking for it.”  
Ocelot planted one bare foot against his chest and shoved him onto his arse so he could sit up. He closed his legs and sat there, scowling into the trees instead of at Snake.  
“Hey.” He reluctantly looked up. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”  
Ocelot’s eyes narrowed.  
“It might ruin my chances of doing that again.”  
He hid his furious blush behind his hands. “I don’t think anything could do that.” He muttered and shoved Snake hard when he laughed. “What am I going to do?” He snapped.

Snake shrugged. “Take a shower? You’re gonna need one.”  
“I mean–!” he caught himself mid yell, there was a sound in the distance. “Shit…” He scrambled for his clothes as Snake put himself away. A pause, a quick reassuring kiss. Snake fled. Ocelot embarked on the walk of shame back to civilisation, nervous, scared but… not horrified. He realised, hoping he wasn’t blushing. It’s just the afterglow he chided himself, in a few hours you’ll understand you just might have ruined your career, blown your cover! Yeah…But it was with _Snake_. He smiled in feline satisfaction and brushed the debris off his coat. There were worse ways to royally fuck up.


End file.
